El precio de la pasión
by trekumy
Summary: Serie de relatos con contenido sexual, siguiendo la trama presentada en el fic "CDM: Cada Día es Malo". Si bien se trata de un fic independiente, complementa al mencionado. -Capítulo 1: "El peor de los pecados" Amber x Kentin.-


******Disclaimer:**Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo es un relato con temática adulta, se trata de un LEMON, quiero dejarlo claro para que decidan si continuar leyendo o no. También debo destacar que esta historia está relacionada con el fic "CDM: Cada Día es Malo" que publico en este sitio. Es una historia independiente por lo tanto no es necesario que hayan leído esa para entenderla, pero es un complemento a aquella.

El fic consisitirá en unos pocos one-shots con las escenas demasiado fuertes para publicar en la otra historia, todas ellas independientes. Espero que lo disfruten.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el relato.

* * *

**El precio de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**El peor de los pecados.**

Kentin caminaba por el pasillo como alma en pena –_Sería mejor que regresara a casa, mientras no vuelva a hacer algo tan horrible tal vez mis pecados sean perdonados._

Su alma se encontraba inquieta, haber besado a Amber frente a la dueña de su corazón, la chica que amaba pero nunca se percataba de sus sentimientos, había sido una jugada desesperada, pero no por eso menos cruel y hostil.

–¡Ahh!– escuchó un grito femenino, se detuvo mirando en esa dirección alerta.

Entonces vio a Amber correr desesperada por el pasillo, al llegar hasta él lo tomó del brazo.

–¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ocultarme!

–¡¿Q... Qué?!– preguntó confundido –¡Qué pasó?

–¡Kim está persiguiéndome! ¡Esa estúpida de Peggy me delató! ¡Vamos ayúdame!

–Pero... ¿Por qué te persigue? ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?

–¿Vas a dejar que me golpee? ¿Que me deje como a la cucharacha trastornada que tanto te gusta?!

–¡No hables así de ella!– se soltó molesto –¡No pienso ayudarte!

–¡Te encontraré Amber!– escucharon el grito de Kim muy cerca de allí.

Dejar correr ese rumor para que Kim golpeara a esa chica nueva quien últimamente se pasaba la vida entera pegada a Castiel, fue una treta muy hábil, sin embargo Kim descubrió todo y ahora ella era su presa.

–¡Ay no! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Vas a dejar que golpeen a una chica inocente?!

–Dudo que seas inocente...

–¡¿Eso significa que no te importa que me golpeen?! ¡¿Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?!

–Sólo intentabas darle celos a Castiel...

–Si eso quieres creer...– murmuró esquivando su mirada.

Kentin la observó sin saber qué interpretar... ¿Eso significaba que ella si tenía un interés en él? ¿Que de alguna forma él había llegado a gustarle a la chica más pedante y engreída del instituto? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Kim.

–¡Ahí estás!– exclamó desde al fondo del pasillo –¡Me las pagarás Amber!

Él tomó a Amber de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella.

–¡Con delicadeza! ¡No puedo correr tan rápido! ¡Tengo tacones idiota!– le gritaba ella golpeándolo en la cabeza con su cartera.

–¡¿Quieres que te alcance?!– le gritó Kentin quitándole la cartera y lanzándola al suelo, para luego levantarla en brazos y continuar corriendo, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse.

–¡No! ¡Mi bolso! ¡Mi celular! Oh Dios... ¡Mi brillo labial!

–_No puede ser más hueca..._– pensaba él mirando hacia atrás a Kim que los perseguía gritándoles –¡Cierra la boca o no podremos ocultarnos!

–¡A mi no me das órdenes!

–¡Entonces te dejo aquí y que Kim haga lo que desee contigo!

–¡No! ¡Eso no!– exclamó ella aferrándose a su camisa.

Unos minutos después lograron perder el rastro de Kim, ocultándose en el vestidor de hombres del gimnasio.

–¡¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?! ¡Que asco!– exclamó Amber.

–¡¿Puedes callarte un momento?! ¡¿Quieres que nos encuentren?!

–¡Claro que no!– dijo más bajo –¡No puedo creer que hayas tirado mi bolso! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

–Tienes razón, soy un idiota, no sé porqué te ayudé.

–Porque soy irresistible, ¿por qué más? Nadie puede evitar seguir mis órdenes.

–¡Eres insoportable! ¡Cada día me pareces más detestable!– le gritó abriendo un paquete de galletas.

–Dame una– le ordenó ella con su mano extendida.

–Podrías pedirla amablemente...– murmuró él dándosela.

–Así pido yo las cosas– dijo ella comiendo.

–Tal vez por eso nadie te soporta...

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Soy muy popular!

–Kim ya debe haberse ido...– se levantó –Me largo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No!– exclamó ella tomándolo del brazo –¿Qué haré si ella aún sigue ahí? ¡¿Y si algún hombre entra aquí?!

–No es mi asunto.

–¡Claro que lo es, me trajiste aquí es tu responsabilidad!

–¡¿Pretendes que me quede toda la noche aquí contigo?!

–¡Si fueras un caballero no te importaría!

–¡Si fueras una dama me comportaría como un caballero!

Ambos se miraron con odio y repulsión, acercándose sin notarlo...

Un ruido los alertó, alguien se acercaba, se miraron sin saber que hacer, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes así que apenas sin pensarlo Kentin tomó a Amber del brazo y corrió con ella encerrándose ambos en la ducha. Se quedaron unos segundos estáticos, alerta a cualquier sonido. Escucharon la puerta del vestidor, y a alguien entrar, esa persona murmuró algo que no distinguieron, pero Amber palideció al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

–¡¿Qué hacemos?!– le susurró Kentin aterrado, pegado a ella en esa angosta ducha.

–¡Enciende el agua o nos escuchará!– ordenó Amber –Aunque odiaría mojarme el cabello... pero prefiero cualquier cosa a que mi hermano me vea así contigo...

Ken la observó con molestia girando el grifo empapándolos a ambos –¡Mira en los líos que me meto por tu culpa!– le susurró al oído.

Escucharon como el delegado encendía la regadera de la ducha contigua, él estaba allí a escasos centímetros de ellos, sus corazones se aceleraron e instintivamente sus cuerpos se pegaron más amoldándose el uno al otro.

Kentin miraba una de las paredes de la ducha, en dirección hacia donde Nahaniel se bañaba, suplicando internamente que se marchara pronto y no los descubriera. Entonces sintió los labios de Amber recorriendo su cuello en una suave caricia que le causaba cosquillas. La miró de inmediato alejándose solo un poco.

-¿Qué haces?- le susurró al tiempo que ella avanzaba pegando su boca a la de él.

–Eres... insoportable... Sólo sabes... quejarte...– le decía ella besándolo con pasión mientras introducía sus manos bajo la remera que cubría el tan bien formado pecho.

–Tú eres... insufrible... no te... soporto...– respondía él los besos acariciándole el empapado cabello pegándola más y más a su cuerpo.

-Ni yo... a ti...- susurró deleitándose con el masculino torso.

-Entonces... por qué... haces esto?

-Temo... que nos descubran...- informó obteniendo como respuesta que él se alejara y la mirara con confusión –El peligro me excita...- explicó con voz profunda tomando un mechón de su propio cabello y poniéndolo en su boca mientras lo veía de una forma que él nunca sería capaz de describir.

Algo en su interior se encendió, un fuego desconocido hasta el momento para él, una sensación que nublaba su cordura y lo instaba a actuar de formas que jamás soñaría siquiera en su sano juicio. Se abalanzó sobre ella, acorralándola contra la pared besando su boca con necesidad, casi desesperación.

Ella respondía con avidez, sus manos se aventuraban por su espalda sintiendo cada músculo perfectamente trabajado. Pronto su remera fue un estorbo, ella la quitó con tal maestría que lo dejó atónito, preguntándose cuántas veces Amber se habría encontrado en una situación como esa. Cualquier rastro de razón desapareció cuando esos femeninos labios trazaron un camino de besos desde su cuello, pasando por sus pectorales, hasta el firme abdomen.

-Por... Dios...- exhaló mirando hacia arriba, viendo las cálidas gotas que caían en forma de lluvia sobre ellos, esa mujer tenía demasiado poder sobre él.

-Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto...- le susurró ella subiendo hasta llegar a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja –Yo soy tu diosa... y me debes algo de adoración...

La vio quitarse el cinturón, a continuación subió su empapada blusa con lentitud, siendo absolutamente consciente de lo que esa piel de su abdomen que poco a poco quedaba al descubierto provocaba en él. En el momento en que la blusa cayó al suelo él ya estaba besando su hombro derecho subiendo con su lengua por su cuello y volviendo a bajar, embriagado por el sabor de esa tersa y blanca piel.

-El corpiño... idiota...- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las apasionadas caricias que él le regalaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él viéndola.

-Bájalo... allí está lo mejor...

Kentin se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras tomaba los tirantes de la prenda íntima y los bajaba lentamente, viendo con nerviosismo y expectación esa excitante zona que iba descubriendo. Observó esos turgentes pechos ya desnudos con fascinación, esa era la situación más sensual en la que se había encontrado en su vida, ya no tenía forma de ocultar su excitación.

-¿Sólo los mirarás...?- preguntó Amber estirando uno de sus brazos hasta su cuello, tomándolo por la nuca y acercando su cabeza a uno de sus pechos –Anda... dame placer...

En su sano juicio no obedecería una orden de Amber, pero en esos momentos esas palabras sonaron al permiso que tanto deseaba aún sin saberlo. Besó ese pecho alrededor de la aureola con calma, disfrutando del momento, escuchando sus suspiros, pero pronto deseó más. Lamió el erecto pezón y la escuchó gemir, la sintió retorcerse de placer, sus brazos la aferraron contra si, no dejándola escapar, sintiendo en todo su esplendor cada espasmo de placer que su cuerpo emitía. Cambió de pezón sorprendiéndose de que la respuesta aumentara, disfrutando de cada gemido que de sus labios salía, era demasiado para él, introdujo el pecho en su boca succionándolo, provocando que ella emitiera pequeños gritos tan llenos de placer que lo volvían loco.

-¡Ahh... ah... por... por favor... dame más...!- suplicó ella también fuera de si, ya ninguno era consciente del ruido que estaban haciendo.

Él saltaba de pecho en pecho devorándolos, completamente hambriento de su suave piel, entonces sintió las piernas de ella enredarse en su cintura y embestirlo en un movimiento que lo sorprendió, pero a la vez lo llenaba de placer, era como ahogar momentáneamente esa desesperación que sentía desde que comenzaron. Él exhalaba en el pecho de ella ante cada embestida y ella parecía excitarse aún más, embistiendo con más ímpetu.

Levantó la cabeza abandonando sus pechos y la miró, ambos estaban despeinados y agitados, viéndose con deseo, en sus miradas no había más que pasión. La besó una vez más, embistiéndola ahora él, respondiendo a la necesidad de su ya muy erecto miembro, que reaccionaba enloquecido ante los gemidos que le arrancaba con cada embestida.

-N...no... puedo más...- exhaló ella expresando lo mismo que él pensaba en esos momentos –¡Entra en mi... pronto...!

Como si el destino estuviera empeñado en arruinarle la vida, como siempre lo hacía, en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron. Ambos se detuvieron mirando hacia arriba en la oscuridad.

-¿Un apagón?- preguntó él sin atreverse a moverse.

-¡Oh no! ¡Están apagando todo! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Cerrarán la escuela conmigo dentro!- exclamó ella bajando de sus caderas y empujándolo –¡Debo salir! ¡¿Dónde está mi blusa?!

Él se quedó quieto intentando salir del trance, aún sin entender muy bien qué sucedía. Ella tomó su blusa del suelo y salió de la ducha a toda velocidad, la escuchó quejarse de sus suerte mientras hacía algo que no llegaba a ver, seguramente secarse con alguna toalla que hubiera encontrado. Ella corrió fuera del vestidor en cuanto terminó, dejándolo ahí en la oscuridad con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, durante horas permaneció allí de pie, intentando comprender por qué sucedió todo eso, como pudo ser tan débil. La culpa se acrecentaba minuto a minuto en su pecho, el recuerdo de la dueña de su corazón aparecía en medio de la oscuridad, tan pura y llena de inocencia, pero entonces esa mala mujer, esa chica engreída y manipuladora lo hizo traicionarla... No, no fue culpa de Amber, él era responsable por sus actos, la amaba y le falló de la manera más terrible.

-Jamás me lo perdonaré...- murmuró levantando su remera del suelo y cerrando la ducha, por lo visto Nathaniel terminó su baño y se marcho mientras ellos estaban "entretenidos".

Caminó lentamente hacia la salida con la húmeda remera en sus manos, efectivamente los portones de la escuela estaban cerrados, pero no tuvo demasiada dificultad en treparlos y salir. El camino a casa fue deprimente, ya no la merecía, no después de lo que le hizo... no después de ensuciar ese amor tan puro. Abababa de pagar el precio más alto por su error...

Acababa de perderla para siempre...

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no haberlos decepcionado, los lemons no son mi especialidad, espero en los siguientes llegar más allá. Besos.


End file.
